My Boy is B
by 1004jh
Summary: Tentang Jeonghan dan kekasihnya Seungcheol, bukan kisah romantis, tapi hanya konflik kecil yang membuat mereka harus belajar tentang apa yang tengah mereka jalani / Seunghan / Jeonghan / Seungcheol


Title : My Boy is B

Seventeen©Pledis Ent.

Cast : Jeonghan (women), Seungcheol (men) and others

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Genderswitch.

Rate : T+

Jeonghan menatap kedua orang yang tengah bergelung di atas sofa itu dengan dengusan kecilnya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia memergoki kekasihnya sendiri tengah bergelung dengan lelaki lain. Parahnya, kekasihnya malah melakukan hal menjijikkan itu di apartemen milik mereka berdua. "Seungie…" Meskipun memanggil dengan suara kecil, Jeonghan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian kekasihnya dan membuat Seungie yang dipanggilnya segera berdiri.

Okay, Jeonghan melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tubuh kekar kekasihnya penuh dengan bercak merah hasil perbuatan mereka yang jika tidak Jeonghan hentikan tentu saja membuat tindakan mereka akan semakin jauh.

"Oh, kau sudah di rumah Hanie?"

"Ya, dan bisakah kau pulang sekarang Jaehyung-ssi?"

Laki-laki manis yang di panggil Jaehyung itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wanita di depannya menunjukkan wajah kesal. "Jangan terlalu dingin seperti itu Hanie, aku hanya memenuhi keinginan kekasihmu, lagipula dia masih berstatus sebagai kekasihku, bukan?" sahut Jaehyung sembari mengenakan kembali kemeja birunya, lalu setelahnya ia mendekat pada Jeonghan dan mencium pipi gadis cantik itu sebelum akhirnya ia pergi begitu saja dari apartemen mereka.

"Sialan kau Jaehyung!" Jeonghan hanya dapat mendengus kecil. Ingin marah seperti apapun pasti Jaehyung sialan itu akan tetap melakukan hal itu. Dan marah hanya akan menguras tenaganya, karena bagaimanapun, Jaehyung, laki-laki itu sangat bebal untuk diberitahu.

Seungcheol, laki-laki yang tadi di panggil Seungie oleh Jeonghan hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Jeonghan yang seperti anak-anak. Ia mendekat ke arah Jeonghan untuk menarik kekasih cantiknya itu ke dalam dekapannya. Dan seperti biasanya, Seungcheol akan membawa Jeonghan duduk di atas pangkuannya, dengan posisi Jeonghan menghadap ke arah Seungcheol.

"Apa kau sudah makan sayang?" Seungcheol bertanya sembari mengurai rambut Jeonghan yang diikat pony tail oleh gadis itu. Hanya dengan melihat gadis itu, Seungcheol merasa ia sangat beruntung memilikinya.

"Belum, aku baru pulang dari tempat les, ingat?" Jeonghan memeluk leher Seungcheol sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Seungcheol ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kalau seperti itu, gantilah bajumu dulu, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam kita." Sahut Seungcheol lalu mengecup bibir Jeonghan sekilas. Yang diberi tahu hanya mengangguk kecil lalu turun dari pangkuan Seungcheol dan pergi menuju satu-satunya kamar yang ada di apartemen itu.

Seungcheol yang melihat Jeonghan menghilang di balik kamar mereka bernafas dengan lega. Bersyukurlah ia, Jeonghan datang tepat waktu saat ia hampir bercinta dengan─sebenarnya, mantan kekasihnya─Jaehyung. Seungcheol tidak mengerti apa yang merasuki dirinya, bukankah harusnya ia berhenti menemui Jaehyung dan cukup berpuas dengan kehadiran Jeonghan sebagai kekasihnya? Mungkin ia puas, hanya saja hasrat-nya sebagai lelaki dewasa membuatnya tidak tahan jika harus menunggu Jeonghan cukup umur untuk memuaskannya.

Lagipula, dirinya adalah seorang B, jadi ia bisa bersama siapa saja, selama orang itu bisa memuaskannya dan Jaehyunglah yang biasanya memenuhi kebutuhan Seungcheol. Omong-omong, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol menjadi sepasang kekasih karena perjodohan yang dilakukan kedua orang tua mereka. Dan saat perjodohan itu berlangsung, keluarga mereka tidak ada satupun yang tahu bahwa Seungcheol adalah seorang B.

Sampai sekarang-pun tidak ada yang tahu Seungcheol seorang B, hanya Jeonghan dan Jaehyung saja. Kenapa? Tentu saja, Seungcheol menutupinya dengan sangat baik, ia adalah seorang laki-laki yang menjadi pujaan di kampusnya. Berwajah tampan, kaya dan pintar. Jadi tidak akan ada yang percaya jika Seungcheol B. Apalagi, Jaehyung yang sebenarnya juga seorang B malah terlalu suka bergonta-ganti kekasih setiap bulannya. Jadi, dibandingkan di sebut Gay, mereka lebih sering di sebut Playboy.

…

Sepasang lengan merengkuh perut Seungcheol, ketika laki-laki itu tengah menghangatkan sup ikan yang tadi dibuatnya. Tentu saja itu Jeonghan, hidup selama setahun bersama Jeonghan membuat Seungcheol sangat hafal dengan bau tubuh Jeonghan.

"Tunggulah di meja makan, aku akan membawakannya ke sana." Sahut Seungcheol sembari membalikkan tubuhnya pada Jeonghan. Dan betapa kagetnya Seungcheol melihat Jeonghan mengenakan pakaian tidur transparan yang lebih mirip seperti bikini. Lingerie? Itukah namanya? Ah, mungkin saja. Jika Seungcheol tidak menggunakan akal sehatnya mungkin ia sudah membawa Jeonghan ke dalam kamar dan pergi bercinta dengan gadis itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Lihat, gadis itu, baju yang terlampau transparan itu menunjukkan betapa… belum lagi, apa-apaan itu pakaian dalam yang gadis itu kenakan… arrghhh… Seungcheol bisa gila jika harus menjelaskannya. Intinya apa yang dikenakan Jeonghan ini membuat laki-laki manapun akan berhasrat untuk menyentuh Jeonghan.

"Apa yang kau kenakan?" Tanya Seungcheol dengan nada dingin. Ia menatap Jeonghan yang tampak menunduk dalam. Sebenarnya, ia tidak berniat mengeluarkan nada sedingin itu, hanya saja...

Setelah mematikan kompor, Seungcheol menggiring Jeonghan ke kamar mereka. Membuka lemari pakaian mereka dan mengambil piyama beruang yang biasa Jeonghan kenakan jika ingin tidur. Menyerahkan pakaian yang jauh lebih pantas itu pada Jeonghan dan meminta Jeonghan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ganti pakaianmu, atau kau akan melihat aku tidur di luar malam ini."

….

Setelah peristiwa semalam, baik Jeonghan maupun Seungcheol, tidak satupun dari mereka yang buka suara. Mereka terdiam hingga akhirnya Jeonghan harus pergi ke sekolah dan meninggalkan Seungcheol sendiri di apartemen. Bahkan gadis itu pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sebenarnya Seungcheol tahu apa maksud dari tindakan Jeonghan itu, hanya saja, Seungcheol benar-benar tidak ingin membuat gadis tercintanya itu ternoda sebelum mereka benar-benar memiliki status yang sah─tapi, bukankah kau sudah mencintainya Seungcheol-ah?─ Mereka memang menjalin status sebagai kekasih, tapi itu hanya tuntutan kedua orang tua mereka. Ingat? Mereka dijodohkan. Lagipula Jeonghan masih terlalu kecil untuk melakukannya bersama Seungcheol.

Seungcheol mengambil telfon genggamnya dan menghubungi kontak yang biasa ia hubungi ketika tengah dilanda perasaan tidak enak. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, suara di seberang sana mulai terdengar.

"Jae-ah, bantu aku…"

…

Jeonghan menumpukan dagunya pada kedua lengannya, tatapannya benar-benar kosong, padahal biasanya Jeonghan akan sangat senang untuk tersenyum kesana-kemari. Bukan untuk bersikap genit tentu saja, Jeonghan memang seorang siswi yang sangat popular sejak pertama kali gadis itu menginjakkan kakinya di SHS. Jadi, setiap orang yang bertemu dengan Jeonghan pasti akan menyapa gadis itu.

"Hey Yoon, apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Jeonghan menoleh dan tersenyum kecil pada sahabatnya, Wonwoo. Wonwoo inilah yang kemarin memberi Jeonghan ide untuk menggunakan lingerie agar Seungcheol berhenti bermain bersama Jaehyung. Karena kata Wonwoo, laki-laki biasanya akan tergoda jika melihat wanita dengan pakaian terbuka. Sekalipun Seungcheol yang seorang B.

"Rencanamu tidak berhasil Jeon, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Wonwoo meringis mendengar ucapan Jeonghan, ia bingung bagaimana caranya menghadapi kekasih Jeonghan itu. Jika tips lingerie-nya tidak berhasil, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Biasanya, Mingyu─kekasih Wonwoo─akan memenuhi semua keinginan Wonwoo kalau gadis itu sudah mulai merajuk… eeh, bagaimana kalau…

"Aku punya ide lain Yoon, bagaimana kalau kau pura-pura marah pada Seungcheol Oppa?"

"Marah karena apa? Aku tentu tidak bisa marah tanpa alasan kan?"

Jeonghan terdiam, Wonwoo juga ikut terdiam. Keduanya tampak tengah bergelut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing sampai akhirnya mereka saling tatap seolah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan adalah hal yang sama.

"Jaehyung!"

….

"Seung…ie…" Jeonghan terdiam, dia berdiri kaku di pintu masuk apartemennya. Suara-suara desahan itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Jeonghan. Mata gadis itu sudah memerah, dan genangan airmata itu benar-benar menumpuk di kelopak matanya. Dengan perlahan, tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun, Jeonghan membuka pintu kamar mereka yang sebelumnya tidak sepenuhnya tertutup. Ia melihat benar-benar dengan jelas bagaimana kekasihnya, Seungcheol-nya bertindihan dengan laki-laki sialan bernama Jaehyung itu.

Jeonghan memang tahu kalau Seungcheol dan Jaehyung tak jarang berciuman, tapi bagi Jeonghan itu masih bisa dimaafkan karena Seungcheol tidak pernah bercinta bersama Jaehyung, tapi sekarang? inikah yang membuat Seungcheol tidak melepaskan Jaehyung? Karena…. Ini? Karena Seungcheol butuh dipuaskan?

Tanpa sengaja, mata Jeonghan bertemu dengan mata Jaehyung, dan membuat laki-laki yang berada di bawah sana menyeringai, sangat jelas, senyum kemenangan yang laki-laki itu tunjukkan.

"Hha…i… Han…nieh…"

Seungcheol yang mendengar apa yang dirintihkan Jaehyung segera menoleh, dan menatap Jeonghan yang berdiri kaku di pintu kamar mereka. Matanya terbelalak melihat Jeonghan yang sudah mulai menangis. _Seungcheol bodoh! Brengsek!_

Tanpa berpikir dua kali lagi, Seungcheol segera turun dan memakai celananya kembali. Ia menghampiri Jeonghan yang tengah berjongkok sembari menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara lutut dan lengannya. "Jeonghan-ah…" Seungcheol merasakan jantung-nya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Perasaan bersalah itu menggerogoti hatinya, dan membuat Jeonghan menangis adalah tindakan yang sangat fatal yang di buatnya.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku… aku…"

Jeonghan mendongak dan menatap Seungcheol dengan mata teduhnya yang sembab. Gadis itu melirik Jaehyung yang tampak santai di atas kasur berseprai putih itu. "Kau memilihku atau laki-laki itu?" Pertanyaan Jeonghan itu membuat Seungcheol terdiam. Hati dan otaknya tentu sudah berteriak menyebutkan nama Jeonghan, tapi entah mengapa tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tahu, terimakasih, we'll be fine without each others, right?"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, Jeonghan segera keluar dari apartemennya. Pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Seungcheol yang kini terduduk dengan wajah kosong tanpa ekspresi. Apakah gadisnya sekarang pergi meninggalkannya? _Tentu saja, dasar bodoh!_

"Apakah kau sudah mengetahui perasaanmu Cheol-ah?" Suara Jaehyung, laki-laki itu mengenakan kembali pakaiannya dan menghampiri Seungcheol yang tampak menyedihkan. "Kau mengatakan kau mencintai Jeonghan, tapi apa? Kau bercinta bersamaku… jadi setelah Jeonghan pergi baru kau menyesal? Apa kau tidak ingin mengejarnya?" setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Jaehyung pergi dari tempat itu sambil mengunyah apel yang ia temukan di meja ruang tamu.

"Dan satu lagi, aku sudah bosan denganmu jadi jangan memintaku datang lagi padamu," ujar Jaehyung lagi sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu itu.

Seungcheol masih terdiam hingga dirinya terkesiap mendengar suara petir di luar sana. _Hujan…_ Lalu seakan teringat sesuatu Seungcheol segera mengganti pakaiannya dan mengambil payung di dekat pintu. Ia berlari keluar dengan kalang kabut, yang ada dalam kepalanya hanya Jeonghan, Jeonghannya yang takut petir.

Seungcheol sudah berlari mengitari jalan sekitar apartemen mereka, tapi Jeonghan tidak terlihat sama sekali. Seungcheol tahu, saat ini pasti Jeonghan tengah ketakutan karena suara gemuruh tidak berhenti bersahutan dengan suara petir. "Jeonghan-ah… kumohon sayang…"

Dari kejauhan Seungcheol melihat seseorang dengan seragam SHS tengah berjongkok sembari menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara lutut dan lengannya, seragam gadis itu basah kuyup dengan rambut coklatnya yang terlihat tidak beraturan, itu pasti Jeonghannya, Jeonghan memiliki kebiasaan untuk memeluk lutut sembari berjongkok ketika ia ketakutan.

Tanpa membuang waktu Seungcheol menghampiri gadis itu, "Jeonghan-ah…"

Dengan gerakan lambat gadis itu mendongak menatap Seungcheol, dan benar saja, itu adalah Jeonghan. Lalu Seungcheol merengkuh Jeonghan dalam dekapannya. Gadis itu tampak sangat kacau, bibirnya yang selalu merah seperti ceri tampak membiru dan mata gadis itu benar-benar sembab dan merah, belum lagi suhu tubuh Jeonghan yang sangat dingin. "Ka...u da...tang op…pa…"

Dan tiba-tiba saja, tubuh Jeonghan melemas dan jatuh dalam dekapan Seungcheol.

…

Seungcheol tidak henti-hentinya mengecup tangan Jeonghan, berharap gadis itu segera sadar dari pingsannya. Sedari tadi Seungcheol tidak berhenti untuk mengucapkan kata maaf, bahkan laki-laki itu tidak pergi mengganti pakaiannya yang basah, ia terus duduk di sisi Jeonghan sambil sesekali memeriksa suhu tubuh Jeonghan yang semula sangat dingin menjadi begitu panas.

Perlahan, bulu mata lentik Jeonghan bergerak menandakan gadis itu mulai sadar dari pingsannya. Seungcheol tersenyum melihatnya dan tanpa sadar laki-laki itu sudah menangis sembari menggenggam tangan kanan Jeonghan. "Maafkan aku Jeonghan-ah, maafkan aku." Jeonghan yang sepenuhnya berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya menatap Seungcheol sembari tersenyum lemah, gadis itu mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh pipi Seungcheol. _Ternyata itu nyata…_

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Seungie…" ujar Jeonghan dengan lemah.

"Tidak akan sayang, tidak akan pernah, aku sangat mencintaimu…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Oppa…"

….

"Kau harus makan Jeonghan-ah…"

Bibir Jeonghan mengerucut dengan lucu dan tangan gadis itu bersidekap di depan dada. "Tidak Seungie aku sudah kenyang…"

"Sedikit saja? Hem?" Seungcheol tetap membujuk Jeonghan. Setelah semalam mereka berbaikan, hubungan keduanya menjadi lebih hangat, dan Jeonghan yang manja telah kembali, membuat Seungcheol harus bersabar menghadapi sikap Jeonghan ini.

"Tidak!" Jeonghan menutup mulutnya dan menatap Seungcheol dengan tajam yang dibalas dengan kekehan oleh laki-laki itu.

"Baiklah…" Seungcheol menaruh bubur yang ia pegang di atas nakas, lalu menelusup ke dalam selimut yang di gunakan Jeonghan. "Kemarilah…" Seungcheol membawa Jeonghan untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Ia menatap gadis itu sambil memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping. "Aku beruntung memilikimu Yoon Jeonghan."

Rona merah tercetak jelas di pipi Jeonghan, entah efek karena ia sedang demam atau karena ucapan Seungcheol barusan. Mungkin juga karena keduanya. Membuat Jeonghan benar-benar sangat manis saat ini. Dengan senyum malu Jeonghan mengecup bibir Seungcheol. "Aku juga beruntung memilikimu Oppa…" dan sekali lagi kecupan itu singgah di bibir Seungcheol.

….


End file.
